


hurts so good [Beau hurt/comfort collection]

by nowweareunstoppable



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Whump, also i love fjord's cowboy accent, beau gets roughed up and her friends make it better, guys i love writing gore so this might get descriptive be forewarned, mostly gen platonic between the M9, so that's how i'm writing him forever and always, some shipping but will likely only be beauyasha and a little beaujester, that's it that's the fic, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowweareunstoppable/pseuds/nowweareunstoppable
Summary: A collection of common hurt/comfort tropes mostly featuring Beau and her inability to not get the shit beaten out of herself in any given situation.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast, Beauregard Lionett & Nott, Fjord & Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	hurts so good [Beau hurt/comfort collection]

Beau’s face was broken. Well, technically just her nose, but it was _shattered_ and it wouldn’t stop bleeding no matter how carefully she held still. Throbbing emanated outwards across her cheekbones and across her forehead until her entire head was a knot of pain.

Beau let her head dangle between her knees and watched the blood slowly drip down onto the dirt. Well, heard more than saw. It was dark and the thought of her goggles even touching the bridge of her nose made nausea churn in her gut.

“There’s no potion in here, Fjord,” Nott started to say from somewhere off to her left, but Fjord cut her off with a hissed, “Check again.”

“Why don’t _you_ come over here and check for yourself if you don’t believe me,” Nott hissed back, and Beau felt Caleb stir from where he’d been propping her up against his side.

“If we don’t have any healing potions left then you two need to be quiet and let Jester and Caduceus sleep so they can regain their spells,” Caleb said quietly.

Beau tried not to moan but she wasn’t sure she was entirely successful. The taste of blood in the back of her throat and spilled down over her mouth was making her feel more and more sick. She imagined how the shards of her nasal bones must be grinding and shifting around under her skin and she suddenly convulsed with a gag.

Fjord was instantly kneeling in front of her, “Hey, hey - relax.”

“Fuck you man, my face fucking hurts,” She said, and her swollen nose made her words sound thick and slurred. Probably apt; she felt almost drunk with pain and exhaustion. The fight had been a long one and everyone was reeling from it. Fjord had gone down at one point and the clerics tapped out their spell slots throughout the course of the skirmish. Beau’s injury was the least life threatening and she’d demanded that the others needed the healing more, though she’d felt better about her noble decision two hours ago than she did now, still bleeding.

Now it was dark, and they were camping in the dirt off the side of the trail, and Beau’s bones were not in the correct arrangement. Caleb squeezed her shoulder, reminiscent of the position they usually took when he was looking through Frumpkin’s eyes, though this time she was the vulnerable one.

“I know Beau,” Fjord placated, “But if you start throwin’ up it’s going to hurt a million times worse.”

“Is Yasha coming back soon?” Beau asked tiredly.

“Um, I don’t know. It doesn’t look like rain tonight,” Fjord answered and then asked Caleb, “Why’s she asking after Yasha - do you think she’s concussed too?”

“First of all, I’m right here- and maybe I just want to know when I’m going to have some help on the front lines so I don’t get another fucking hammer to the face,” Beau snarled. Probably unfair, but she needed some sort of distraction from the endless pounding throbbing _pain_, and picking a fight was her usual go-to. She picked her head up off her knees and instantly regretted the gush of blood that spilled down over chin.

Beau gagged again and Caleb wrapped an arm around her chest so she could hang limply forward as she coughed and sputtered the fresh blood out of her mouth.

“Fuck’s sake, Beau, could you just try to relax for half a second? We need to stop that bleeding,” Fjord said.

“If you even try to touch my face I will punch you across the road,” Beau tried to spit.

“He is just trying to help,” Caleb soothed. 

The gentle admonishment made shame swell in her gut and abruptly, Beau felt like she was on the verge of tears. Since when had she ever had people to sit with her while she licked her wounds? Certainly not until she met the Nein. She was more used to finding creative ways to clean scraped knuckles without running the water loud enough to wake her parents.

“I know. Sorry, Fjord. Jus’ not feeling the best right now.”

Fjord picked up her hand and formed her fingers into a fist so he could bump his own against it. “I know, First Mate. No worries.” Then he quietly called out across the fire, “Nott, can you bring me a handkerchief?”

“I’m not coming over there. Beau’s going to punch me.”

“She’s not going to punch you.”

“I might punch her,” Beau admitted. She and Nott had gotten tangled up in the fight and the off balance moment was what led to unfortunate meeting of the hammer and Beau’s face.

Nott edged closer with a clean cloth clutched in her claws. “You zigged when you should have zagged. It wasn’t my fault.”

Beau didn’t have the energy to do anything except slump back against Caleb’s side. If someone had asked her a few months ago if there was a possibility of her finding any sort of comfort in a grimy standoffish wizard, in anyone actually, she would’ve laughed in their face.

Fjord murmured a spell under his breath and Armor of Agathys curled over his skin. Caleb hummed in understanding, his mind characteristically quick to catch on to the plan.

Beau only understood once Fjord took the handkerchief from Nott and started to carefully scrape frost from his armor into it, effectively creating a small ice pack.

“This should numb it enough so you can put some pressure on it,” he said as he handed it to her.

Beau wavered. Pressing it against her nose was going to hurt. She just wanted to go to sleep, was that too much to ask?

_Don’t be a wimp._

She took a deep breath, but before she could do anything, Caleb suddenly scooted behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist so that her weight was slumped against him.

“Ah, you are kind of - wobbling? Ja. I don’t want you to fall on your face again” Caleb explained, clearly embarrassed, but his grip did not loosen.

Now Beau was embarrassed too, (“I didn’t _fall_.”) so she decided to ignore the situation and set the ice pack gingerly against the bridge of her nose instead. 

She may or may not have passed out, because when she blinked open her eyes (when had she closed them?) Nott was the one holding the ice to her face. Her own hands were limp in her lap and Caleb’s arm holding her tight to his chest was the only thing keeping her marginally upright.

Her head did feel a little better though, numb at least. 

“ - she dead?”

“Fuck you, Nott, I’m not dead,” Beau mumbled and Nott scrambled backwards in surprise.

“Well stop acting like it then!”

Beau groaned at the loss of the ice pack and Fjord grabbed at Nott, “If you’re not going to hold it then let me do it, Nott.”

“No, no, I’ve got it. I’m a mother - you don’t know shit, Fjord. Also, she’s too weak to punch me right now - I just got startled when she came back to life.”

“I could kill you with my eyes clos-” Nott plopped the ice back onto Beau’s face before she could finish the threat. 

The four of them didn’t get much rest that night. Beau thought Caleb fell asleep behind her once or twice, forehead resting against her shoulder, but his grip never wavered. Fjord bustled between keeping watch and making sure Beau didn’t strangle Nott, who dutifully kept pressure on Beau’s nose until it finally stopped bleeding.

Despite the hellish night, the sun eventually crawled up over the horizon high enough so the light roused Jester.

“I’m sorry Beau! I slept as fast as I could!” she cried as she scrambled over to her.

The icy fizzing sensation of Jester’s healing magic and her bones being shuffled back into place would never feel normal, no matter how often Jester patched her up. The abrupt cessation of the pain that plagued her the entire night was so jarring that Beau felt lightheaded. Then, she promptly started crying.

“Jester you broke her!” Nott said. She pawed at Beau’s sleeve but Beau waved her away as Jester said indignantly, “I did not! Look, her nose is normal-shaped again!” Beau scrubbed the weird relief-tears off her cheeks and tried to stop crying more of them. She was just so _tired_.

“She’s alrigh’,” Fjord said, “Let’s go Beau, up and at ‘em.” He pulled her to her feet and then dragged Caleb up too.

“Why doesn't everyone catch a few winks while Caddy makes breakfast. Look Beau, Jester’s bedroll is still warm and everything.”

Caduceus patted her arm as she walked past him and she gave him a thumbs up before collapsing into Jester’s blankets, making sure to leave enough room for Caleb and Nott to join.

Fjord dragged his bedroll over too, and Jester and Caduceus let them nap until the cicadas started to whine and the sun was fat in the sky.

A shit night, yes, but not the worst Beau’s ever had. Not by a long shot.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a personal challenge for me: write things that are less than 2k words. Don't overthink and obsess and pick over every sentence. Just fuckin write more than 3 words a week ya damn tortoise.
> 
> (aka this won't be perfect and it might read rough in some spots so tell me what you like and not what you don't lol - be nice)
> 
> Based off a great list of h/c tropes i found on tumblr. feel free to prompt me if you want!


End file.
